1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer setting device connected between a printer, for performing printing operations, and a host computer, for transmitting commands and print data to the printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printers, such as laser printers, that are connected to a printer setting device have components which only operate during printing and which are turned off as soon as printing is completed. One example is the main motor for driving rollers to transport the print sheet. On the other hand, other components, such as the thermal fixing unit of the printer, have a long warm-up time so are not turned off directly after printing is completed. In order to reduce power consumption during waiting periods between printing operations, the thermal fixing unit is maintained at a waiting temperature, which is several tens of degrees lower than the temperature required for printing.
However, the thermal fixing unit consumes a great deal of power even by generating this waiting temperature. There has been known a printer that automatically enters a power saving mode, wherein the thermal fixing unit is turned off, when print data is not inputted from a host computer or when an operator does not manipulate any switches on a control panel for a predetermined duration of time. Power consumption is reduced to a minimum by stopping not only power of the main motor and the thermal fixing unit, but also operation of the printer's CPU. This power saving mode is also called a sleep mode. The power saving mode is terminated when the operator manipulates any switch on the control panel or when the printer retrieves input of print data.
The external appearance of the printer is the same when in the power saving mode and when its power is turned off. However, the printer takes longer to start up after having its power turned off than after entering the power saving mode because the printer goes through initialization processes, such as checking its ROM and RAM, directly after its power is turned on.
The power switch of some printers is located at the rear of the printer or some other difficult to reach spot. It is therefore desirable not to have to frequently turn the printer on an off. Also, to reduce costs or simplify the design of the printer, some printers are not provided with power switches.